Frankie's Horrible Discovery Has Snagged Herriman
by Falconlobo
Summary: What if a Horrible discovery results in some more discoveries that are very good This is a Frankie Herriman Romance Humor fic and If you do not Like Frankie Herriman then this fic is not for you If you like this paring Then that's different then enjoy


Frankie's Horrible Discovery Has Snagged Herriman By FalconLobo

What If Frankie Made A Horrible Discovery That Would Turn Around Into Something good.

One Day Frankie had toilet paper duty again and she was to put the last one In Herriman's private bathroom. That was when she made a horrible discovery, she found out why Mr. H. has a private bathroom all to himself.

She walked in on him at a most inopportune time, well let's just say his hands were full at the time plus he was Moaning her name. Frankie was so shocked she blushed and yelled "Mr. H. What The Heck!" Herriman Blushed as well And Stuttered "FFFFFRRRRANNKKKIEEE" and He Passed out.

Frankie caught him as fell backwards. She checked if he was okay but her eyes drifted off to his Enormous Package and she wanted to touch it but knew she shouldn't. Then Herriman woke up and covered up his you know what.

He blushed causing her to blush as well, then he said still blushing "I suppose you would like to know why you saw me doing that?" "Please Do tell me what that was all about?" She said still blushing.

He said "You See I was doing that because I have a thing for a certain Redhead and I did not know how to tell her how I feel so I found an alternate way to go about it."

Frankie was still blushing and she said "Mr. H I didn't know you felt that way about me and your not telling me about it kept resulting with you doing this." "Well Now You Know My Horrible Secret, I'm So Ashamed!"

Frankie put her hand on Herriman's shoulder and she said "Herriman lots of guys do that at least you had the courage to tell me why." Then she kissed him on his lips and found herself being kissed back.

She wanted help him with his problem so she disrobed which caused the rabbit's enormous package to get even bigger. This surprised Frankie a bit but it also intrigued her as well.

She pushed Herriman to the floor and proceeded to mount the rabbit 's giant package, then they both moaned with pleasure. Frankie was a little surprised with Herriman's dexterity when he flipped her with his legs while they were still linked so that he was now on top of her instead of the other way around.

Now that he was on top she wanted to help him hit the mark so she wrapped her arms and legs around Mr. H. to make it easier for him to hit the mark.

When she yelped in pain he was about to pull out when she said " Don't You Dare Pull Out before you finish what you started!" He said "but I'm causing you pain and I don't want to hurt you." She said I'm only in pain because I'm a virgin if you pull out that will cause me even more pain.

Herriman had not realized Frankie was the same way as him. He said "Frankie I'm a virgin as well." Frankie said "So Let's get on with it so we won't be that way anymore. He agreed and they continued with their lovemaking until his dam burst if ya know what I mean? And With both of them releasing their essences upon the other at the same time they screamed out the other's name. They fell asleep in each others arms but were woken up a half-hour later by some knocking on the door.

They Franticly got dressed Herriman proceeded to put on boxer shorts that he had gotten as a gift from Madame Foster sort of as a joke but he usually would sleep in them in the spring and summer. He put them on now incase his arousal came back. Frankie had put a towel on cause she did not know if she would have time to put clothes on to answer the door since they were so frantic Frankie's hands got caught in his shorts.

They both blushed then Herriman Removed his shorts but Frankie's Hands on his lower half had gotten him exited again so she let him remove her towel to make love again. Only this time there was no pain just pleasure. They just ignored the knocking until they finished making love for the second time that day.

After that they took a quick shower together then they got dressed. Frankie put her clothes and Herriman put on his shorts and his other clothes as well. Frankie put her hands in his shorts again. And both wondered why the knocking had ceased. They opened the door to find Bloo outside and they both Blushed cause they realized Frankie's Hands were still in his shorts

and Bloo saw this scene with his eyes open wide and jaw agape. Frankie removed her hands and Herriman said "Bloo why were you knocking on my bathroom door?" Bloo shook off his shock and said "I gotta go number one real bad and all the others are occupied. Pleeese let me use your bathroom and I won't tell anyone about your secret rendezvous with Frankie!"

They both said Blushing "Bloo What are you Talking about?" He said "come on I heard you when I was knocking plus your hands were in his shorts! I Just Put Two And Two Together!Now please let me use your bathroom and I promise I won't tell anyone about you two!"

"Fine I'll let you use my bathroom, and if you keep your promise I'll make things less unbearable for you from now on."

"What do you mean by that?" "If you don't tell anyone about me and Frankie I will let you use more than two squares of TP from now on, deal," "Deal Now could ya give some privacy?"

So The Rabbit and the Redhead left the blob to have some drainage time while they had some more fun in his bedroom. Bloo kept his mouth shut and Herriman and Frankie eventually told everyone about themselves.

They said they were In Love with each other and were going to get married. So they were engaged and got married one year later.

So awonderful experience could not have happened if a horrible one did not happen first.

The End


End file.
